Can we start over
by chaffy123
Summary: What if things were different between Alfor and Zarkon when they first met? What if some different choices were made? Would they have still gone on 2 separate paths? This story retells events from the pair's past. Non-con, eventual Zarkon X Alfor


In his early years, before Alfor became the king of Altea, he and Zarkon were allies who fought side by side, shoulder to shoulder for their common interests, getting rid of threats that would do them harm. At least, that's was how everything started. Despite their differences, the two of them got along.

It used to be one of Zarkon's fondest memories.

They were raiding a pirate's base, the pirates were supplying weapons to the masses and were preventing the peace keeping effort. Alfor was able to track one of their supply ships and he was set on stopping them once and for all. Their team followed the trail of the supply ship and it landed on an isolated planet. As the pirates docked, not heeding to Zarkon's warning keep formation, Alfor decided to infiltrate alone.

"They will notice our ship if we dock on the planet! And we can't take too long or else we will lose their trail." Alfor said as he hurried off their spacecraft. "If I go alone, I will be able to scout out their base and see where they are keeping their weapon stock!" Alfor smirked at Zarkon's stoic face as he jumped off and stuck his tongue out. His ice blue eyes twinkling.

Zarkon stood, his eyes mouth agape and his brows furrowed, but he couldn't stop Alfor. He was already long gone.

Alfor was agile and nimble, he quickly tailed the pirate and followed him into a cave. The pirate finally noticed right before Alfor and able to enter the cave and the pirate shut the door in front of Alfor's face. Undeterred, Alfor opened up a tunnel on top of the entrance and leaped into the cave with triumph, glad that he found the location of the priate's supplies. He drew his long sword, as he braced the landing into the dim cave.

He was confidently smiling as he held a battle stance, ready to take out the pirate. However, as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, he realized that he was surrounded by pirates in what seemed like their home base. He was pitifully outnumbered.

"Oh dear." He whispered as one of the closer pirates began to attack.

Alfor was a talented swordsman, he fought not only with strength and technique, his swordsmanship was also graceful. However, there were too many pirates for him to fend off on his own. Eventually one of them knocked his sword out of his hands and he was pinned to the ground by one of the pirate crew members.

"Stop. Tie him up." Someone spoke up.

Alfor looked up and he man who spoke was sitting in the dark. He was wearing red robes with gold trimmings, his face was hooded. He spoke with authority and everyone obeyed him. He must be the captain, Alfor thought. This is their chance, once his team found him, they would be able to take them out.

"Altean, what's your name?" A simple question, but the sharp blade beside Alfor's neck dared him to refuse to respond.

Reluctantly, Alfor spoke, "That is a rather impolite question, to be tied down and demanded for one's name in the place of your dwelling."

"Well, you were the one who impolitely trespassed into our home base by blasting a hole through the roof." The leader spoke, and jumped down from the shadows. It felt to Alfor that he almost teleported right beside him, cold sweat starting forming on his forehead, the man was quick and not fooling around. Alfor doubted that he would be able to take him out in a duel.

Alfor swallowed, trying to buy more time as he waited for his team to come. Before he was able to say anything, the man grabbed him by his chin.

"Let me ask you one last time. What is your name?"

Alfor still refused to say anything, he knows that if he reveals his name, his team's identity may be in danger. The man smirked and threw Alfor over his shoulder. "Watch out for any reinforcements." He said to his men as he took Alfor into a hidden compartment in the cave. Alfor struggled but the man handled him like a sac of cotton and easily ignored his twists and turns.

Once they were alone, the man forced Alfor into a kneeling position in front of him. Alfor looked up at him and noticed that the captain was wearing a black mask, covering his entire lower jaw. His eyes were hooded, even from a kneeing angle, Alfor could not tell what race the man was.

Alfor wanted to speak but he noticed that the man reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a vial, the liquid inside shone with a light blue hue and immediately Alfor tensed up.

"I acquired this on the black market, apparently a handy little thing like this is not illegal for use. Do you happen to know what it is?" The man held the liquid out to Alfor.

Alfor was a very knowledgeable alchemist and he knew exactly what the serum was from the hue emitting from the vial. It was a powerful, derivative of truth serum that was to be ingested and would force the victim to answer truthfully to any question for a couple of hours. The man began to tilt Alfor's head up, cooing Alfor to open his mouth up.

"Come on Altean," The leader said in a smooth, almost seductive voice, he used his black, gloved hand and tickled Alfor's goatee. He leaned in closer to Alfor, much to the smaller man's displeasure. "There is more than one way to skin a cat" He almost purred.

Alfor kept his jaw locked, and more cold sweat started to form. He had a bad feeling about this. The captain sighed, seeing that Alfor wouldn't budge. He smacked Alfor hard across the face. Alfor stumbled and fell over from the impact. His head buzzing.

Then he realized that something was wrong. He couldn't get up.

Alfor's eyes were wide open as he felt the man untie his hands. "About time." The man whispered, "This entire cave is filled with paralysis gas". He tapped his mask. "It is useless to fight back, you can't even lift your finger. Tell me your name."

This time, Alfor closed his eyes. He was still able to lock his jaw.

The man rolled Alfor over on his back and straddled on top of him. He didn't care much for the Altean's stubbornness.

He started to examine the Altean. He had beautiful features with nice proportions, a tall nose, settled between slender eyes and a strong jaw with a goatee. His hair was snow white, tied in a neat pony tail and it contrasted nicely with his smooth, tan skin. He traced his finger over the man's face, gliding his finger over the Altean's rosey lips. They were softer than they looked. Almost too soft for a man, but he didn't mind. He smiled as he felt the Altean tremble, most likely with fear, underneath his touch. He took off the Altean's belt and tied his arms over his head and ripped a piece of fabric from the Altean's cape. Before the Altean opened his eyes, he quickly tied it over his eyes.

Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips over the Altean's. Alfor's eyes shot open in shock as he felt rough lips over his own. He tried to struggle but it was no use, the gas had already reached his bloodstream. He could only protest with little noises. They became louder as he felt the other man stick his tongue into his mouth. He clutched his jaw tighter. He knew what the man was going to do, as soon as he opened his mouth, he would pour the serum down his throat. He felt sick as the other man traced his teeth with his hot tongue. He even nibbled at Alfor's bottom lip playfully. "Come on, open up, this will be much easier if you cooperate."

Much easier for you, thought Alfor, not really, or at all for me though.

"Fine." The captain purred beside Alfor's ear, the heat and the proximity made goosebumps stand up on Alfor's back. "Guess we will go the hard way". He stuck his tongue down Alfor's ear, and started to tongue fuck Alfor's ear. Alfor's entire face burned up. He thought the captain only kissed him before because he wanted him to ingest the serum. However, now that he was tongue fucking him and beginning to undress him out of his armour, Alfor visibly began to tense up.

He wasn't a virgin but he wasn't familiar with the seductive touches of another man. In fact, he rarely sought out the company of men Alfor almost was not able to swallow back a moan

The Altean was wearing traditional Altean armour, but he recognized the quality of the material and knew that the Altean was not mere a commoner. He started to untie the armour around the Altean laying underneath him.


End file.
